


Day 20 - Shower!Sex : "Hot Showers"

by catsandcrayola



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcrayola/pseuds/catsandcrayola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas take a shower together and things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20 - Shower!Sex : "Hot Showers"

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is straight up porn. Hopefully you'll need a shower by the end of it. (Hot or cold is up to you.) ;)

Dean inhaled softly, his eyes closed, his face pressed up against the cool tiles of the shower wall. He had turned up the temperature of the water, and was losing himself in the sensation of it running hotly over his body: down his back, over his ass, down his thighs. The water incredibly hot – almost scolding – but oh, so deliriously good.  
  
  
The steam wrapped around him comfortably, numbing out his mind. His senses, on the other hand, were unusually receptive. Especially with Castiel standing so close behind him. The anticipation of Cas’ touch had him hard already; the head of his dick barely touching the shower wall if Dean just thrust his hips imperceptibly forward, just… like… so…

  
  
Dean moaned softly as his cock made contact with the cool surface. The tiles were wet and provided a friction to his already lubed up dick that he desperately needed. Dean could hear Castiel’s breath hitch as Cas’ strong hands started to run over his back; slowly, systematically, reverently.  
  
  
Dean pushed his hips back towards Cas, hoping to feel Cas’ length brush against his ass, and _there_ it was. Cas’ hips bucked forward to chase the unexpected pressure, his hands instantly locked on Dean’s hips. Dean’s mouth fell open; a sigh of victory escaping as he celebrated the feeling of Cas’ cock, wet and slippery from the silicone based lube, butting against him.   
  
  
“Oh, yeah, Cas baby, that’s right where I want you.”   
  
  
Dean threw a glance over his shoulder.  
  
  
Cas looked almost obscene; his eyes were closed, a frown on his face of concentration or pleasure or maybe both, his dark hair completely drenched, small, wet curls framing his face perfectly, and water running down his chest.  
  
  
Dean let out a deep moan as he rocked his hips against Cas’ dick, feeling it slip up between his ass-cheeks, not quite catching the rim, but so, so close. Dean closed his eyes again as he turned his head back to rest his temple on the wall. His breath was heavy, and his voice husky when he spoke:  
  
  
“Nnnh, yes, fuck me, angel, take me, let me feel that delicious, hard cock of yours up my ass, inside me, come on.”  
  
  
Cas groaned and started to rut against Dean, panting already in the heavy steam, and suddenly Dean could feel Cas’ cockhead catch and Cas moaned and Dean tried pushing back on it, but it slipped out almost immediately. Dean moaned in frustration.  
  
  
“Come on, Cas, I need you... take me, take me.”  
  
  
Dean ran his hands over the wet surface of the shower tiles, a futile attempt at finding something to hold on to. Dean instead reached back, settling his hands over Cas’, and grinded into him; rolled his pelvis up and back. Castiel’s length was pressed flush up against his hole, and Dean shifted impatiently to get the angle just right for Cas to slide into him. And yes, there! Cas’ cock caught the rim of Dean’s hole. Dean could feel the slick, blunt head press and press and _finally_ push through and slide up into him in slow, _fantastic_ movements; inch by inch until Cas bottomed out, his balls snugly pressed up against Dean’s ass. And fuck, that lube was amazing; water resistant and allowing Cas to slide in and out easily, despite filling Dean all up.  
  
  
“Aahh, yes, yes, yes, c’mon, angel, baby, fuck me,” he murmured into the wall, “ _fuck_ _me_.”  
  
  
Cas took his time. He let his hands run up to Dean’s shoulders, paused to massage the tense muscles there for a second before he continued to slide his hands languidly down Dean’s arms, slowly coming to a halt to cover Dean’s hands with his own, lacing their fingers together. Cas slid their hands up the wall to either side of Dean’s head. Cas nibbled at the back of Dean’s neck, and Dean let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.  
  
  
“Caaah,” Dean moaned, rolling his hips and revelling in the sensation it brought him when Cas’ cock brushed against his prostate.  
  
  
“Ohhh fuckkk… yes, oh, you damn tease, Cas, start fucking me… nhh… already.”  
  
  
“Oh, you want me to fuck you?” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear, voice husky and rough, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. Cas pressed up against Dean’s back, his skin wet and scorching. He bit down carefully on Dean’s earlobe, pulling it slightly with his teeth.   
  
  
“God, yes, yes, do it. Fuck me, Cas, please fuck me. Make me _scream_.”   
  
  
Dean felt Cas’ cock jerk deep inside him, his own cock twitching attentively.  
  
  
Castiel started to roll his hips upwards, bringing Dean up to his tiptoes with every thrust. Cas groaned, still nibbling at Dean’s earlobe. Dean was completely slack-jawed; he breathed in the damp, steamy air, felt the water from the shower trickle down his body, moaning airily every time Cas pounded into him.  
  
  
“Oh Cas, God, you’re fucking magic, uuunhh, filling me up, baby, ploughing into me _just_ like that, fuck, I _love it_ when you fuck me.”  
  
  
Cas growled and let one of Dean’s hands go to wrap his own hand around Dean’s cock. Cas started to run his hand up and down the shaft, twisting his hand at the top of it.  
  
  
“Ohjesus…” Cas groaned, “Dean, you’re so slick…”  
  
  
Dean bucked his hips into Cas’ tight, wonderful fist, lifting his free hand off the wall to reach back to pull Cas closer.  
  
  
“Don’t take your hands off the wall,” Cas immediately ordered in his gravelly, sex-dripping voice.  
  
  
Dean obliged, pressing the hand back to the wall where it was a second ago.  
  
  
“You’re so fuh-fucking sexy talking like that, aaah-angel, oh fuck, yes!”  
  
  
Cas slid his hand up and down Dean’s length, catching fresh drops of precome every time he palmed Dean’s cockhead. The water from the shower was beating down on Cas’ back, as he fucked into Dean passionately.  
  
  
“Nghhh yeah, oh, baby, that’s it, Cas.”  
  
  
Dean squirmed between Cas’ thick, pulsing cock – filling Dean up – and Cas’ rousing touch. Dean mindlessly ran his free hand up and down the wall, and he trembled as Cas’ fingers danced over Dean’s throbbing cock.  
  
  
Suddenly Dean felt an explosion of pleasure rolling over him. He screamed in surprise, and figured Cas at some point must have tilted his hips or something, cause now he was pounding into Dean, hitting Dean’s prostate over and over and over. Each hit made Dean cry out blissfully.  
  
  
“Unnnh yes! Ah! Right there, there, oh, aaaah! Oh my fuck-hhing God, yesss!”  
  
  
Cas continued to slam into him, fucking him hard and fast, all the while tugging at Dean’s slicked-up cock, wet with lube and precome and hot, hot water.  
  
  
“Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop, don’t you fucking stop,” Dean mumbled incoherently.  
  
  
Dean breathed in the hot steamy air as he moaned and writhed, his eyes hooded and his mind blank with the impending orgasm building relentlessly inside him, coiling up, closer and closer. Dean was so impossibly close; just needed that little, extra _push_ to get him tumbling over the edge.  
  
  
And _right then_ Cas was pulsing and twitching inside him, coming in hot, thick spurts up Dean’s ass while growling blasphemies into Dean’s ear, and squeezing Dean’s dick, and Dean was pushed into _free fall_.   
  
  
“OH GOD. OOOHH GOHODD JESUSFUCKKK, CAS. FUCK OHFUCK ANGEL! AH! AHH! AH!”  
  
  
Dean was coming hard, seeing fucking stars and shooting again and again and again into Cas’ tight hand, moaning unabashedly as Cas fucked him through it.  


Dean’s chest was still heaving when Cas turned off the water.  



End file.
